Talking to Myself
by Don't Mind Me Just Reading
Summary: Just a few snippets of the inner dialog of either Hermione or Harry during the Horcrux Hunt. Starts after Ron leaves
1. Hermione's Epiphany

*Set after Ron left but before Harry and Hermione dance*

Ron left.

 **How can you forgive that? How can you FORGET that?**

 _*she bites her lip*_

...I mean, logically, I can understand why someone would leave..

 **No. No, actually you can't.** **_*she puts her hands on her hips*_** **Leaving isn't productive. Leaving doesn't help anyone. Leaving is giving up and giving up is NOT an option.**

I think.. I think with time I could forgive him.

 ** _*she tilts her head*_** **And forget?**

 _*she hesitates before shaking her head*_

...No. I'll never forget that he left. I'll always be waiting for him to leave again. I'll never trust that he will stay when it gets hard…

 ** _*she sighs*_**

 **Trust.** **...** **You can't love without trust.**

 _*she scrunches her nose*_

Does that mean I can't love him?

Because I do love him…

 **But not the same as before he left.**

 _*she shakes her head*_

No, not the same. Not as fully.. not with all of my heart.

 ** _*she nods in understanding*_** **Not like you do Harry. Harry would never leave. Harry would die for you. Would die for anyone, really.**

And I would die for Harry.

 **You trust Harry with all of your heart… You love Harry with all of your heart.**

 _*she bites her lip again*_

...Like a brother.

 _ ***she raises an eyebrow***_

 **...Well like a brother that you wouldn't mind s** **nogging.** **...** **.. so not really like a brother.**

 _*she scrunches nose*_

... Like a friend?

 ** _*she shakes her head*_** **No. You don't want to snog Ginny or Luna.**

Those are bad examples..

 ** _*she rolls her eyes*_** **...Fine. You don't want to snog Neville.**

Well I did once..

 ** _*she scoffs*_** **That was different! He just successfully brewed a forgetfulness draught. That was an 'I'm so proud of you' kiss.**

 _*she nods*_

Yeah.. that was more like a pat on the back or a high five. Not a passionate snog.

 ** _*she quirks an eyebrow*_** **Kissing Harry would definitely be passionate.** **...** **Slow and deep and burning right through your soul..**

 _*she bites her lip to hide a fond smile then her eyebrows shoot up*_

Oh god I love Harry!

Okay.. okay.. so I love him..

 ** _*she smirks*_** **And you want to snog him..**

*she purses her lips*

But that could change...In time…

 _*nods decisively*_

Yes. In time I could get over it.

It's like a crush.

I mean look how quickly I fell out of love with Ron.

 ** _*she quirks an eyebrow*_** **Except Harry would never do something to cause you to fall out of love like Ron did.**

 _*she sighs*_

...That's true, he wouldn't.. but he loves Ginny.

And Ginny loves him.

 **Ha! Ginny loves The Boy Who Lived, not Harry.**

 _*she scrunches her nose*_

That's not true.. I mean..

She just hasn't gotten to know the real Harry yet.. I'm sure she'll love the real him too..

 ** _*she snorts*_** **Eventually.**

Besides, Ginny makes Harry happy and we - I mean I - love Harry enough to want him to be happy.

 ** _*she quirks an eyebrow again*_** **Even if that means no snogging?**

 _*she nods decisively*_

Right.

 _*she scrunches her nose*_

...Right?

 ** _*she sighs then nods*_** **...Right.**

HARRY'S POV

What the hell is going on in Hermione's head?!

 **She looks like a crazy person.** No she's just thinking really hard.


	2. Harry's Dilemma

*Set while Harry and Hermione dance in the tent*

She's laughing. Laughing is good.

 **She's beautiful when she laughs**.

* _his eyebrows shoot up*_

Beautiful?! I mean, yeah, of course she's beautiful, but, I mean, you can find your best friend beautiful in an objective sort of way..

Right?

 **Kiss her.**

WHAT?! I can't kiss her! She's my best friend!

And I love Ginny!

 **You left Ginny behind.**

To protect her! You protect the people you love. You protect family.

 **You love Hermione too.**

Like a best friend! Like family!

 **You brought her with you and she's like family..**

Hermione doesn't need protecting. She's strong.

 **And Ginny isn't?**

Of course she is! ...It's different.

 **How can you love someone you can't see as an equal?**

I see her as an equal! She's just younger. More innocent..

 **Not that innocent..**

Hey! Ginny would never!..

 **Never what? Snog? Yes she would. She has. You just don't want to think about it because she's like your little si-**

Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend.

 **And yet you don't want to think about her snogging. And you want to protect her like she's your little sister.**

I love her.

 **Like family. I mean it's not like you'd be able to tell the difference. You grew up unloved, remember?**

But she loves me..

 **Does she? Or does she love the idea of you.**

What does that even mean?!

 **Did she or did she not grow up hearing stories about The Boy Who Lived?**

She did..

 **And did she or did she not always treat you differently because of that?**

..I guess a little bit..

 **So then how could she love someone she's never actually taken the time to get to know.**

She couldn't.

 **Perfect, now that's settled, lets kiss Hermione!**

I can't! I couldn't do that to Ron!

 **Ron left.**

AND Hermione loves Ron, not me.

 **And yet she is here. With you. Not Ron. She stayed despite everything.**

Of course she did. She's Hermione.

 **Right! And what is Hermione besides beautiful?**

Wicked smart. Brave. Strong. Kin-

 **The answer is logical. She's logical. Which means that she's been doing the arithmancy. Looking at the facts. And sooner or later she's going to realize that loving Ron isn't logical.**

…how?

 **Easy, she won't trust him. I mean sure she'll forgive him. But she won't trust him. Not enough. Not anymore. And then she'll realize she can't not trust someone and love them at the same time.**

I guess that's true..

 **Great. Now that's settled. Kiss her.**

Just because she doesn't love Ron doesn't mean she likes me. She still sees me as a brother!

 **Then why does she keep glancing at your lips?**

WHAT!? She is not!

 **Oh yeah? I can prove it.**

...How?

 **Lick your lips. If she's watching then she'll lick hers too. Which means she's thinking about kissing you too.**

*he hesitates then licks his lips*

...Fuck.

 **Fuck is right. She SO wants us. Did you see how slowly she did that?**

..yeah.

 **Look how good her lips look. And she feels so good in your arms.** **…** **I bet if you pull her a little closer you'd be able to feel her boobs! .. Do it.**

*his eyes darken with lust*

..O-okay.. yeah.. I'll do that.

..shit.

 **Hell yes.**

*his eyes widen*

Shit! She's gonna feel it!

 **Let her.**

No way! She's gonna think I'm some sort of pervert!

*he pulls away*


End file.
